


an indentation in the shape of you

by doingthemost



Series: falling in love at a coffee shop [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (even if they don't know it yet), Canon Compliant, F/F, Mutual Pining, POV Alexis Rose, Pining, Post-Canon, Twyla Sands' Freckles, a yelling of desire, more than a whisper of desire, timing's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: Their eyes meet when she's done unzipping Twyla's dress, and it's totally an accident, the way Alexis' gaze falls to Twyla's lips and hovers, watching those lips part as Twyla considers her words. They're so close; Alexis could change everything between them if she wanted to.But she's leaving infive days.Written for the prompt: "Twyla gives Alexis a fashion show with all the dresses Alexis gave her."
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: falling in love at a coffee shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181066
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34





	an indentation in the shape of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/gifts).



> title from Tay's "Dress," obv. 🤪

Alexis has never been good at timing.

She'd been chronically late for school when school was, like, a thing she did. She'd spent family birthdays and anniversaries in Naples or Dakar or Buenos Aires, oblivious to the milestones and unbothered when she realized. Before Schitt's Creek, before she became this version of herself that she sometimes still doesn't recognize, timing had never mattered. Alexis had made her own time, had lived life on her own terms, and whatever happened happened.

There's a part of her that wishes she'd never come here – a teeny tiny part that she locks down and tries not to listen to, lest it drag her down into her old ways. It's the part of her that whispers that life had been easier, less burdened, when her family hadn't cared about her, and that falling in love with Ted had ruined her, made her soft and vulnerable and capable of being hurt. 

But for the first time in her life, she _likes_ who she is. She likes hearing her family tell her that they love her, and knowing she could love someone with her whole heart and still let them go. And she likes the satisfaction of watching Twyla put on dress after dress after dress and knowing she can still make someone smile. 

"Babe. Oh my _god_. You look so _good_! Like, holy _shit_ , Twy."

Twyla shoots her an embarrassed smile, ducking her head and tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "You've said that about every dress, Alexis."

"Because I _mean_ it!" 

And yes, Alexis loves a lil' bit of exaggeration here and there, but there's no other way to describe the way Twyla looks in her clothes. She's known Twyla was a low key hottie since the first time they went out to the Wobbly Elm. But here, watching Twyla take off dress after dress after dress? 

It's not that it's, like, _doing_ something for her. It's not that her eyes are counting every single freckle on Twyla's shoulders, or that she's noticing the specific curves of Twyla's boobs and ass whenever Twyla's in between dresses. It's not that Alexis is super conscious of the fact that she's sitting on Twyla's bed, legs crossed, pressing her thighs together, watching while Twyla runs her hands up and down the velvet of Alexis' dress. It's not that Alexis is clasping her hands together so tightly in her lap, trying to resist the urge to knock Twyla's hands out of the way and replace them with her own. 

After all, they're just friends. _Best_ friends. And Alexis is leaving in five days. And she's not at all thinking about pulling Twyla on top of her, or not getting on a flight, or staying at home where it's safe, where she feels comfortable, where Twyla will look at her with big green eyes and tell her she believes in her. 

"I do really like this one," Twyla says, and Alexis' head jerks up like she's been pulled out of a spell. "I'll keep it."

Alexis nods more times than she needs to. "Yes, babe. You definitely should."

Twyla smiles, fleeting and grateful, then gestures to the dress. "Will you unzip me?"

"Of course!" 

And Alexis is totally fine with how Twyla turns around and moves her hair out of the way for Alexis, how it reveals a dusting of freckles across her back, prettier than the night sky. She's fine with how Twyla bends her knees and seems to hover in Alexis' lap, so close and so far away at the same time. It's totally fine, how warm Twyla's skin is underneath her fingertips, how Alexis thinks she hears the faintest little gasp as she pulls the zipper all the way down and her fingers graze the small of Twyla's back.

Their eyes meet when she's done, and it's totally an accident, the way Alexis' gaze falls to Twyla's lips and hovers, watching those lips part as Twyla considers her words. They're so close; Alexis could change everything between them if she wanted to.

But she's leaving in _five days_. And this is it, says that little, annoying part of her mind; she used to be so good at leaving. The old Alexis would've been able to shove aside all of these thoughts and memories and feelings weighing her down, and discount the tightness in her chest that aches whenever she thinks about walking into a new café in New York, or someone else taking _her_ seat at Twyla's counter. 

"Thanks for helping me," Twyla murmurs, a near whisper, and Alexis nods, eyes wide.

Maybe one day, she'll get the timing right.


End file.
